


Muted Neon

by Nebulasaur



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulasaur/pseuds/Nebulasaur
Summary: Cassian recalls a brief memory of the Baba Yaga from years past.





	Muted Neon

"You know the rules"

Both men slowed their writhing struggle for dominance. Eyes fixed in deadly glares but just with those few words and the two professionals realized the gravity of their situation. 

Julius' face remained tight with disappointment at the blatant disregard displayed by the pair of battered men, sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Tiny shards of glass and speckles of drying blood littered across the exquisite ornate rug. A small breeze wafted into the room and Julius narrowed his eyes. Descending the remaining steps of the grand staircase, stopping just before the assassins who haven't so much as looked up since being addressed. 

Two of the manager's bodyguards quietly moved to the elder's sid, hands ready on their pistols. John huffed and loosened his legs that were wrapped tight around Cassian's waist and back. A half a second later, Cassian, in turn, loosened his grip on both his knife and the arm crushing into John's windpipe. 

"Need I have to remind you," Julius finished, eyeing the two, now standing slowly and unsteady to their feet. Like a parent interrupting a pair of squabbling children," that there is to be no business conducted on Continental grounds?" 

John and Cassian shot a quick glaze at each other before returning their eye contact with the elder man. 

"Now go to the bar," the manager spoke, letting out a heavy sigh and adjusting the large jacket that rested neatly on his shoulders. He turned from the two men, making his way through the large french doors already open to the extravagant lounge beyond," . . . and sort out your problems." with that he was gone. 

What was only a few seconds seemed like an eternity before Cassian looked back up to John. The other man already starring back. 

"Gin, was it?" John asked casually after a brief beat of silence.

"Yeah . . . ," the bodyguard answered back a beat later, not breaking eye contact," and bourbon, for you?"

"Yeah . . . ," replied John before button up his jacket and limping his way to the direction of the Continental's bar. Cassian pursed his lips, watching him cautiously before following himself.

The bartender was quick to pour their respective drinks. Cooly sliding the glasses before the two men, then turning to leave and tend to other duties. John wasted no time in snatching up his glass and taking a healthy sip of the brown liquor, his face twitched ever so slightly to the burn. Cassian watched him closely, taking a brief moment before lifting own glass to his lips. The cold beverage felt even more refreshing than he expected it to, yet it couldn't change his overall mood. The anger he still felt towards Wick for killing his charge less than an hour ago and right under his nose above all else, seeped out of him faster than the condensation on his glass.

Anger . . . frustration . . . it all boiled deep in his stomach, making him quickly lose his appetite for the drink he thought so refreshing. Just watching the assassin before him casually sip his drink as if nothing had happened... Cassian noticed as John moved to put the glass back down on the small cocktail napkin, his hands skating ever so slightly, be it from the pain or the adrenaline, the bodyguard was unsure. Yet Wick's face was calm and relaxed, veiled over with a cover of exhausted relief. And even though that pinged up Cassian's anger, even more, it also awakened something deep, deep down inside of Cassian that he thought he'd never feel ever again. An emotion, a hunger that hadn't been satiated in many years and just seeing John now, relaxed and almost comfortable, brought the feeling arising in an almost animalistic fashion. 

Lust

Cassian blinked and turned back to his drink, taking another small sip in hopes of distracting his wandering mind, now trying to set itself loose with memories of a time long since passed. 

"I had no choice," John's rough voice broke through Cassian's inner conflict, bringing the bodyguard back to this reality and the gravity it held now. Lust can wait, Cassian needed to know, he needed the reason John killed his charge, someone he had grown close to as a friend after all these years. Well . . . at least as friendly as one can get in this line of work. The spite boiled back up hearing the man's voice, but Cassian willed himself to be calm and at least try to listen to what Wick had to say for himself. John continued," I had a Marker."

"Who gave you this marker?" Cassian bit out, his hand gripping the wet glass tightly, any more pressure and it sure would shatter in his palm. John's eyes flicked briefly from Cassian's eyes to Cassian's straining grip and back up. He lifted his drink slowly to his lips and spoke.

"Her brother . . . " Cassian's widen with shock at the news then immediately narrowing, his temper faltering enough to loosen his grip on the glass. John stared down into the dark liquid like it held some better answer than he could give," He wanted the high seat for himself. I didn't want to . . . but I had no choice."

Cassian knew this. He knew the code. He knew that what had happened was through no fault or personal reason of John's. But when all was said and done, it was John who pulled the trigger.

"Be that as it may, you killed my charge . . . my friend. Something I will not take lightly." Cassian shifted and rose to his feet, taking one last long sip of is now watering drink and grabbing a gold coin from his pocket. He placed the currency upon the bar top, buttoning up his ruffled suit and starred down the master assassin," This round is on me . . . consider it a professional courtesy"

John matched his gaze and nodded, though Cassian was slightly taken aback by the softness in his eyes, the sorrow. Keeping his features cool to never showed how it fazed him. Cassian quickly turned and left John still sitting there at the bar only making it halfway down the hall to towards the main entrance before pausing. He laid his back on the cool wall and let out a deep sigh. The image of John's eyes before he left brought the beast of lust roaring back up into the pit of his stomach. 

Lust 

The last time he saw John before just now. The last time he had seen the boogeyman was over nine years ago. The memory forever burned in Cassian's brain, searing hot like the summer night it happened. He still remembers the intoxicating smell of musk and vanilla and sex. The dark hotel room lit dimly by the twinkling lights of Atlantic City's horizon and the bright moon that gave Cassian enough sight to fully see the toned body of John Wick spread out beneath him. Painting the Baba Yaga in a swath of muted neon colors and a soft pale, almost ethereal glow. Leaving him panting, sweating, naked and exposed to Cassian's growing needs and desires. 

He could never forget the way John's dark hair, albeit a bit shorter then, pooled around his head in a black halo that contrasted sharply against the white linen and his pale skin. The way John's strong and deadly hands gripped tightly onto the Egyptian cotton. Cassian watched intently as the Boogeyman himself, a man feared by all, closed his eyes, opened his mouth to let a stream of deep moans and high hitches escape between those lips each time Cassian thrust harder . . . deeper into his body. Cassian looked down at his hands, swearing he could still feel the roughness of John's beard as Cassian held either side of John's face, drinking in the sounds as Wick softly cried out his ecstasy and moved his hands from the sheets to Cassian's wrist, squeezing them through his pleasurable high. 

Cassian wouldn't lie . . . he thought about that night all these years since and although the two men had long since moved on.

He'd be damned if he ever let the memory of him fucking Baba Yaga go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is my first ever writing fanfiction! (which you can probably tell)
> 
> Well . . . first-ever fanfic I wrote and posted on a public site for others to read that is not just scribbled in old notebooks.
> 
> Sorry, if it's a bit off canon, I've had this fic in my computer forever so it's been a while since I've seen the movie to recall this particular scene and dialogue in its entirety.


End file.
